Faithfully
by MyRoadOfBlood
Summary: In the world of Serah Farron nothing is normal anymore. Her father betrays her ending in the death of her parents, and all alone being hunted down. She meets a girl with a peculiar name. LightxSerah Yuri&Fluff.
1. Prologue

**Lightning x Serah**

**Faithfully**

**PROLOGUE**

4 Years Before Their Story-line ages

A/N;; This story does not follow the storyline of the game at all – All extra characters are my own creation, and their ages have been altered slightly to suit the style of this story. Planning on actually FINISHING this one. Made a few alterations so as to stop confusion; I changed Lightning to Snow's older sister, I have no problem with incest, but I thought this might make the story more dramatic, Serah is the last Farron left.

The pink haired girl found herself in a repeated situation, but with less hope. Her heart was pounding wickedly, her boots slamming down with unnecessary force on the roof's cement, her legs feeling heavier as she ran more and more out of energy.

Her breath caught in her throat as she looked back to see the suited man pull out a gun, she panicked, stumbling but not falling, Serah Farron was terrified.

She flung herself forward on her now shaking legs, jumping over a gap in the roof, rolling painfully across the cement, she pulled herself back to her feet, hands grazed and cut, she began to run again, and hearing a gunshot tear through the air, her toes hung over the edge and she began to cry helplessly.

Covering her eyes with her trembling hands in anticipation of the gunshot to end her life, that was when the clang of metal was heard, and a female voice rang through the air, a cry of agony in a masculine tone followed it, as if it was some sort of twisted ballad. She shouted, "You!"

Serah swerved on her heel – in so much astonishment she forgot she was on the edge, and she fell. "No!" Was all that rang in her ears as the air rippled through her clothes, plummeting her body down.

Time suddenly stopped, a warmth closed in on her, coming from all corners, trapping her, but nothing was frightening about it.

Everything was comforting, relaxing. "My name is Lightning Villiers, and I'm here to protect you, please don't panic."

Serah's eyes slowly fluttered open at the sound of that velvet smooth tone of voice, serious, but held as much comfort as her embrace. She stared at her almost double – She couldn't flatter herself, this girl looked oh-so much more beautiful to the Farron, and she stared at those piercing Sapphire eyes that focused elsewhere, their own gaze distant to Serah's, and utterly mysterious.

"Why are you helping me?" Serah questioned. And that was when Lightning landed on the ground with a crackle of sparks from her feet, zigzagging in a pale blue colour.

"That's a soldier technique." Serah stated almost dumbly when Lightning didn't respond to her question. Lightning set Serah down on her feet gently, as people pooled out of classrooms to look at the pair.

Serah glanced at the girl up and down now, she was wearing a school uniform; lack pleated skirt, long-sleeved white shirt, blue and gold striped tie, and a blazer with a 'C' encrusted on it on the breast pocket. The Cocoon high uniform.

"We need to get out of here." Lightning looked at her, but saw the worry in the younger girl's eyes, the uncomfortable nervous gaze that told Lightning that she was unsure about following her. Lightning held out her hand, mentally noting that she had managed to slip her pocket knife in a good position inside of her blazer, so that no-one would notice it. She could hear the buzz of the telecom headset in her ear, hidden by her hair. They had managed to take the body away.

Serah sheepishly took the firm hand in her own, and half-let Lightning almost drag her behind, running at such a fast pace Serah was almost tripping trying to keep up, but she knew there was no other option.

She glanced back to see the crowds behind them, seeing the look on Snow's face, an expression of anger mixed with confusion – she wondered what he thought of what was going on. What did it look like? Serah knew it – it looked like she was running off randomly with a girl that fell from the sky.

"Keep up, will you?" Lightning almost grunted the words, and it snapped Serah back to reality, she was half-hurled into a large black car, and Lightning jumped in beside her, slamming the door –Serah heard the lock click.

"What's going on?" Serah pleaded with Lightning, who had not yet dropped her hand – not that the girl was paying any attention to that right now. The older girl looked at her, a few strands of pink hair covering one eye, it was cut choppy, but at more visible different lengths.

"Your Father wanted us to protect you, and that's exactly what I'm doing." The girl showed no affection in her voice, and a blank expression was held on her face.


	2. Vermillion

**Lightning x Serah**

**Faithfully**

**Chapter 1**

**Vermillion**

Serah rolled over in the silk covers, their thin layer doing barely anything to protect her from the cold winds chopping through the open bedroom door. The front door must be open downstairs too, because all windows were locked and bolted.

Lightning could hear someone talking downstairs as she padded about the room, pacing up and down, watching her footsteps because there was nothing else to look at.

It was her first time on duty – which was expected from a 18 year old girl, she was no super agent, yet they treated her like one. That was because she was talented, stronger than most people – even some of the agents and the soldiers themselves couldn't win one training fight against the pinkette. Not even that – they couldn't land a hit, or a defensive move that actually helped them.

Lightning glanced over the small single bed that almost touched the floor – the one that the Farron girl lay in so peacefully, making it look like a 5 star bed.

Nothing was good about the place they were keeping her in though – a rundown apartment to keep her out of the eye of any suspicious behaviour, the locks were old fashioned, and everything creaked at any movement, even the smallest. Everything made Lightning paranoid. And she left her hand start to finger the blaze edge sheathed inside of her blazer. She wanted to wipe the blood off it, anything to wipe her mind off what she did to that man; she knew she hadn't killed him, but still.

She had felt the blade slash through his skin, and hit the bone of his calf, every small vibration of the blade left her with a fleeting feeling of sickness. But she swallowed it and put it away in a folder inside her mind – one she would never take back out. Lightning Villiers still hadn't had her first kill, because it was her first time on duty, she could feel her mind swimming in tar.

"Hn." Lightning mentally scolded herself for thinking too much about something that she was going to have to do for the rest of her life – and possibly do worse too.

She felt terrible for the girl, and as she walked back over to stand next to the open bedroom door, she wondered why it was this young, defenceless girl was thrown the burden of all of her father's savings. She wondered if her mother had been in on it too – getting all that money half illegally, annoying so many ruthless gangs by stealing from them, and throwing the burden as if it was a gift on their own daughter – she knew it was because Serah was never meant to learn about the money, no-one was, but their death's lead a big slip up in that plan.

Lightning was exchanging glances from out the door and back to the girl that she was looking after – She noticed that Serah was stirring a lot in her sleep, as if something was playing on her mind. Lightning knew no-doubt that Serah wasn't oblivious to everything that was going on. And whether Lightning was to find answers she didn't already know or not, she wouldn't get them right now.

But the girl looked familiar out of work- she was sure that her younger brother had spoken about a shorter girl that looked almost identical to herself. His girlfriend...? She couldn't remember, and found herself frowning at the small form wrapped up in the blanket. How did her brother manage to get a /pretty/ girl.

Walking over to the side of the bed, Lightning sat down, taking up as little room as possible, and she looked at the mixed emotions on the sleeping girl's face, staring an unnecessary amount of time at her. Serah stirred, shuffling closer to Lightning, nuzzling into her side, Lightning flinched, her eyes widening – she wasn't used to contact like this.

She tried to relax herself, to think of something else, consider it even mandatory that she looks after the younger girl affectionately too, but she had strict orders not to get close to her, but the girl was so cold, shaking even. Lightning couldn't help her instincts, she lay next to the girl, on top of the blanket, and let herself be cuddled into by someone who was basically a stranger. Against all of her instincts, she stayed still.

"Snow?" Serah mumbled it under her breath – barely audible, but Lightning still heard it loud and clear in her own mind. So this was the girl that her brother was with. A small, uncharacteristic smirk tugged at her lips. She imagined his face if he could see her now, but quickly stopped her thoughts – She was doing a job, nothing more, nothing less. Lightning wasn't...on that side.

"No, I'm not Snow." Lightning's smirk finally spread across her features. Serah shuffled around a little, her hands slowly unwrapping from around Lightning's waist, sheepishly, looking up at the older girl as she sat up, a small blush on her features – her hair messy from the sleep.

"I'm sorry, you looked cold." Lightning spoke plainly, battling down the smirk for all it was worth. Serah was looking at her intently, questioningly.

"You must recognise me from somewhere." The older pinkette half-mumbled, staring at Serah's face, she was putting on her best superior voice, trying to sound more intelligent than she actually is. She should have concentrated more in the writing classes. "I'm Snow's older sister. And you're...his girlfriend, right?"

Serah looked quite shocked, but nodded and smiled politely, "He always talks about you."

Lightning blinked and looked at the younger of the two, "What does he say?"

"Well..." She looked nervous about speaking, Lightning saw the awkward look on her face, "He complains about how...'stuck up' you are, and how you don't know how to have fun."

Lightning frowned, anger flashing through her eyes that made Serah inch back, but Lightning didn't allow her to do so any further; she grabbed the girls shoulders, leaning in closer to her. Serah looked frightening, but that didn't stop Lightning from advancing, her lips inches from her brother's girlfriends own.

"Do you want me to show you how he's wrong about that? And maybe, just maybe, when you go home you can tell him all the, /tiny/, details."

"Lightning..." Serah whimpered, inching away from the older girl.

"Call me Light." The girl smirked, pressing closer, closing in the space between them, when they were inches from something Lightning felt she needed /so/ /so/ much.

"Light..."She repeated it like it was an order, letting Lightning take over her brain, making her powerless. This was so wrong but so right. She knew that Snow wouldn't have been able to act so expertly about protecting her, he was naive, this girl was something far beyond professional – she wrapped her up like a cold blanket, walls closing in from all sides, trapping Serah in a lake of confusion. She felt like she was drowning in the heat of the moment, almost throwing herself at the agent/soldier, who eagerly placed heated kisses on her cold lips.

Serah felt herself beginning to sweat.

Lightning growled against her lips, pushing Serah onto her back, leaning over her like a tall tower, shadowing the heated up body of the younger one. "Light..."

"! The commander wishes to speak with you!"

She snapped out of her trance as if she had just been hit by a truck, throwing herself, literally of the bed, staring at Serah with wide and confused eyes, she shook her head to snap herself out of it, and turned around, almost running out of the room, leaving the Farron lying on her back – attempting to catch her faltering breath.

Serah stared up at the ceiling, too afraid to look to the door, in fear that the expression on Lightning's face would be one of hatred or guilt. She knew she shouldn't of submitted to the older girl – she was her younger brother's girlfriend for Eden's sake!

But she just couldn't help herself, she barely knew the girl, and she still couldn't, what was she- She heard footsteps come back through the door, and she glanced nervously over, letting her eyes trail across the ground instead of Light's figure.

"Would you like to...Go out?" Lightning asked, Serah could hear the awkward tone in her voice.

"Go out...somewhere?" Serah questioned, not too sure what the Villiers girl meant by her question, and feeling very nervous if it was a totally different concept.

Lightning nodded, and shockingly didn't look at Serah as if she was a fool for what was such a simple question. Serah Slipped out of bed, and stood up.

Lightning had also guarded the door while Serah was showering – she had refused plainly to walk around in public, whether it was in the dark or not, when she felt dirty from the lack of proper rest, and from how much energy she had wasted.

It felt great to finally be clean again, and Serah had to put her Cocoon High School uniform back on, since it was the only piece of clothing she had with her, and her clothes weren't going to be brought until after this night.

She had locked herself in the bathroom for a long time getting prepared – she didn't even know what for. She did her mascara over and over again. Lip gloss over and over again. And she still felt awkward – unclean – pressurised.

All the while through her make-up session she heard shuffling in the room, the constant sound of a zip, and a frustrated female grunt. Lightning sounded like she was unpacking something, in a very angry sort of fashion.

When Serah finally thought her hair fell over her left shoulder in a manner that she agreed on, (she had to tear the hair clip that was keeping her pony tail up out because when she slept with it in, it managed to get tangled up pretty badly), she let her blazer hang open ad left her tie at the sink, unlocking and opening the bathroom door, she stepped out, and back into the bedroom.

She was definitely shocked by what she saw – Lightning stood wearing slightly baggy black jeans, with small tears in at the knee, black boots, and a white vest, with a long sleeved purple shirt unbuttoned on top of it.

The girl looked so much more mature than Serah, and she envied her, her womanly looks and her bulletproof persona, things that Serah could only imagine in her head that she had.

When they stepped outside of the apartment, Lightning closed the door behind them. A man sitting on a chair to one side of the door told them they were to return before midnight, so the apartment could be put on lockdown.

Lightning started to lead Serah down a long, winding path, through a large park. The West of Cocoon looked so calm for once, in between the foliage – wrapped up on either side – the two were concealed from the rest of the world. The pavement slabs were illuminated with the pool of neon colours from the street lamps and shop signs. All that kept them hooked to reality was the groan of the city – cars, bikes, people's footsteps, voices, and music. In the dark, the streets had always felt much more relaxing to walk in.

They walked in complete silence; it was peaceful – but oddly peaceful. Serah pondered where Snow was at this point. She sighed and shook it off. Then there was the sound of shouting, and Serah recognised that accent anywhere. Vanille.

"NO! Just because she's disappeared for a day doesn't mean you can do that, Snow!"

"But you heard it! She was taken away by the soldiers! She killed a man!"

Serah recognised Snow's voice immediately, Lightning stood as still as a rake. Serah noticed her hands were trembling. Serah grabbed Lightning's sleeve and tugged her behind a bench, they crouched and listened intently. Serah wouldn't show herself just yet, she wanted to know what they were talking about – and Fal'Cie's honest truth.

"Snow! I'm with Fang!" Vanille sounded as if she was pleading.

Serah stiffened, and so did Lightning.

"That doesn't matter," His words were beginning to slur; Serah knew it as his drunken voice. Snow was forceful when drunk.

Vanille came into sight now, and Lightning flung herself out of the bushes as Snow moved forward, her fist made contact with his face alongside the ring of a bloody crack.

"I have your girlfriend with me, actually." A smirk appeared on her features as Snow hit the ground hard. Serah stepped out from her hiding place and walked up to the group, glaring down at someone she didn't even want to associate herself with anymore.

"Snow! It's over!"


	3. Torture

**Chapter 2**

**Torture**

_A/n; Please review~ I apologize SO much for the huge hiatus on this fan fiction there's been a lot going on, but I hope to get myself back on track now._

Snow looked shocked, but his eyes glazed over with blank emotion.  
Serah's heart tugged, but she stayed firm of her decision. Vanille looked nervously between the two of them, and Lightning pulled Snow up by his collar.  
"Get lost." She grunted.  
"But sis-" He sounded pleading.  
"I'm NOT the sister of someone like that!"  
She pushed him back, and he turned and ran off. Serah knew that Lightning was someone he was always wary of, but she didn't think that was the reason her ex-boyfriend fled, it's because pride was everything to Snow, and it was something he lost right in that moment.

"You- are you okay?" Lightning asked, turning on her heel to face the red-haired girl.  
Vanille looked more than a little shaken - but she stared awkwardly in Serah's direction. Serah smiled weakly back.  
"I'm fine, honest."  
Lightning scowled for a second, and then she sighed.

"You should call Fang." Serah looked at Vanille.  
"Can I borrow your phone then?" Vanille questioned with a sheepish smile - telling Serah immediately that wherever she had been, that's where her phone still lurked. And Fang would not be happy about that fact. She was like a hawk when she watched over Vanille - always protecting her, and always there.  
It wasn't like Fang was paranoid; she was just concerned for the well being of her oblivious partner, and Serah found that adorable.

When they had decided upon leading Vanille back to the apartment to wait for Fang, the guards had not been happy, but after a couple of intimidating threats from Lightning soon changed their minds.

Serah managed to persuade Lightning to let her tell the red-head the truth about what happened on the roof of the school. And after telling Vanille everything, Lightning wandered in with a cup of hot chocolate and slumped down on the bed, sipping at it silently.  
"You two are cute." Vanille giggled, trailing off the serious subject.

"What do you mean?" Serah blinked, she could feel Lightning's eyes boring into the back of her head.  
"You know...Together."  
Serah blushed quietly. But Lightning didn't seem to understand what she was talking about.  
"What do you mean?" Lightning held a stern tone in her voice.  
"Like a couple...Aren't you?" Vanille giggled more.

"No we're not...Like that." Lightning's brow knitted together when Serah looked over at her.  
For a strange reason, the younger pinkette felt a pang of pain at that comment.  
"A-Anyway." Lightning pulled her composure together, visibly wanting to get off the topic.  
Serah knew an agent wasn't allowed to know what affection felt like, so this woman must have had no idea her whole life.  
People like her were born into the army.

"When will Fang be-"  
Lightning was caught off guard when one of the patrolling officers was thrown through the front door head first followed by a, "Hello sweetheart!"  
Serah blinked and swerved around to face the tall, tanned warrior that was so dedicated to her red-haired friend.  
Lightning's hands were balled into fists, but her shoulders slumped as Vanille jumped into the arms of the person that walked through the door way.

"Are you okay?" Fang smiled warmly at the girl in her arms.  
Vanille nodded enthusiastically, "Of course!"  
Fang's eyes met Serah's, and she felt herself shiver under the watch of the warrior.  
"Thank you...I'll kill him, I swear-"  
"Leave him to me." Lightning drawled her hands on her hips.  
Serah smiled and clasped her hands together, "You should both get home before they put the trains off."  
They did this because with the growing population, more party-goers came to the main parts of the city to cause mayhem.

Vanille nodded and grabbed Fang's hand. Serah noticed her squeeze is as she said goodbye to them and walked out of the door. She knew with an awkward feeling what would be going on in the Oerba household that night.

"It's getting late, but I'm guessing you don't feel very tired right now." Lightning said it an a hushed tone of voice - as if she was attempting to be soothing about the Snow business.  
Serah smiled guiltily, she really didn't feel like sleeping at all, she felt numb, and lonely. And that's when Lightning asked her something completely unexpected.

"If we sneak out, would you like to go to a night club? I mean, it's getting closer to the summer vacation now, and it might be a good idea to take your mind of things...You know, have fun."  
Serah blinked at the older girl. Having fun with an agent? It sounded almost impossible.  
Serah wasn't an alcoholic; she drank occasionally, but nothing major or strong. Besides the fact she wasn't legal to get into a club, and neither was Lightning.

"Okay, let's go." Serah grinned.

Serah waited for Lightning to clean the blood off her knuckles, she had to keep taking deep breaths everytime her mind trailed off to think about Snow, and what he had done, but when Lightning walked out of the bathroom, grumbling something indecent under her breath, all thoughts of Snow disappeared.

"Are we going anywhere in particular?" Serah questioned, cocking her head to one side curiously as Lightning padded around the room fumbling with a bag and shoving random things inside of it – Serah noticed her grab a purse, but the rest was probably just protection related.

"Not really, unless you know anywhere, like you probably realised– I'm not the kind to go partying." Lightning's expression was serious.

To be continued.

Note: If anything is flawed in this, I haven't had the time to check back over, and I apologize but at this present time I'm not looking for people to point out anything wrong, I'd rather get told the best bits, as I am aware of a few things that don't sound right.

Nice comments please.


	4. SOS

**Chapter 3**

**S.O.S**

"Somehow I don't think I like the idea of this anymore." Lightning murmured into her drink as she stared at Serah from the corner of her eye, who was delightfully sipping at her glass of vodka while chatting to the bartender about nothing in particular.

The music was so loud that the Villiers girl couldn't think, and every time someone took a glance in her direction she felt herself sink into the chair more and more. She wasn't cowering – this just wasn't her scene.

"Am I right in saying you've been here before." Lightning called over the booming of the loud music, and Serah stared at her dumbly for a few seconds, and finally responded; "A few times with Vanille! Fang is a guard at the doors!" She was giggling now, looking impressed at the woman who wasn't even here. It made Lightning feel almost...jealous.

"Vanille must feel lucky, huh?" Why was she bothering to dig herself a more painful grave.

"I guess so! But sometimes I think that Fang can be a little too jokey with her – and Vanille sometimes tells me she feels paranoid about it. That Fang could get anyone in her kind of position, y'know?" The conversation was general, and Lightning's brow knitted together at the thought of the Dia girl being upset.

"I didn't think Vanille could ever feel paranoid about something." The again – they all lived in their little shells.

"She talks about it now more than ever – I think it's just because Fang's such a powerful lady. Vanille thinks that Fang could cope on her own – whereas she couldn't."

"I don't think Fang could cope."Lightning retorted before she even realised what she was saying. She didn't even know Fang properly – she was saying it because...She was saying it because that's how she felt about the Farron girl, wasn't it?

'_Don't lie to yourself...'_

"Light." Serah looked stunned, her glossed lips slightly parted that Lightning's icy blue eyes couldn't escape from.

She felt flushed.

"I just... I think that's what it's like. Fang has so much admiration and love for Vanille, she's just...Too afraid to show it to her sometimes – and it comes out wrong. I guess." And now she was blubbering about nothing, and Serah's expressions were twisting from understanding to confusion.

"Why are the strong people always so complex?" She asked.

Shit. Had she caught on to it already?

"Because strong people are called strong for a reason – they're the complete opposite. Brute strength gets you almost nowhere in life, Serah. And it'll lock down your feelings until you don't know how to express them. It's lonely, and painful. And nobody ever understands what they're getting themselves into."

Silence resounded between the pair, and Lightning's cheeks tinted a small hint of pink – she hoped no-one had heard the conversation. Not in a place like this.

"Do you want to go outside for a while?" Serah asked, smiling smally. Lightning nodded.

XxX

"The stuff you were saying." Serah kicked a rock that was under her boot as she stood with her arms resting on one of the railings acting as a barrier on the pier. Another reason she liked this night club so much was because when you left – you met the warm night sky and the soft ocean waves on one of the most beautiful piers she had ever seen.

Lightning had to drag her eyes away from the Farron girl and stare across the water.

"I just don't think that people understand the problem with having strength." The small throbbing in her knuckles from punching Snow was still there.

"What do you mean?"

"People think that strength – that having the power to defeat anything that stands in your way means that you're not vulnerable and that you can't love somebody. Can't desire to stay with them and people think that it changes the level of the relationship...I don't...I don't think that's right. I mean, I wouldn't know but..."

She felt Serah's eyes on her.

"She loves her, and worries equally."

Serah smiled, her arms wrapping around one of Lightning's, her head resting on the older pinkette's strong shoulder.

"Lightning-san. Do you also believe that about yourself?"

Lightning paused, sighing mentally. It was about her – it wasn't even really about Fang, even though she knew the concept was probably the same.

"Yes." She struggled to answer, and it came out a little quietly, but it was there, lingering in the air awkwardly.

"Is there anyone that you love, Lightning?" Her eyes finally met the pair that were so filled with innocence.

"I..."

_Bang, bang!_

"I thought it'd be in the job description not to sleep with your clients, Villiers!" A hysterical laugh dragged in with the sound of gunshots, and Lightning pulled Serah roughly to the ground, towering over her – gun immediately out of its hiding place in her jacket pocket, and ready and loaded in her hand.

"Who the hell are you?" She called, squinting blindly into the darkness that she heard the voice emerge from. Not a one familiar to her – but she could guess they were from the same place.

"If you just gave us the sweet little girl then you could go on your merry way, soldier." The voice was getting closer, but she still couldn't see anyone.

"Lightning..." She felt Serah's hands tug at her long jacket.

"On the count of three Serah, I want you to run, anywhere you possibly can to get away from here, and then use the phone I left for you in your bag to find a way to get back to the safe house. Do not. Come back. For me." She gritted her teeth together as there were more gunshots, almost hitting her feet this time.

"One..."

"Come on, Villiers! Give it up!"

"Two..."

Lightning bit her lip, aiming the gun out at arm's length.

"Three!"

Using the echo of the voice to estimate how far away, and in what direction the man was, she sprung forward, shooting blindly into the darkness in what she hoped could at the very least make him drop his guard as she heard Serah run. But she couldn't look back.

No hesitating – in Lightning's world, hesitating didn't exist. And couldn't.

She would not let another person die in her care.

"Oh Villiers! How heroic of you!"

"Nguh-!" She grunted as she felt something hard hit her stomach, the force of the blow knocking her off her feet and sending her backwards. Where the hell!

"You're not thinking at all, are you?"

She wasn't, was she?

She wasn't looking at Serah, but she sure as hell was thinking about her. And couldn't even keep her cool with such a pathetic enemy. Trying to gulp in air after being winded so hard, she straightened up, gun slightly shaking in her palm.

"People that hide in the shadows..."

She sprung forward, shooting again into the darkness, her cold eyes narrowing, but not trying to see him this time.

They closed, surrounding her in even more darkness.

"People that hide in the shadows, are a completely different kind of warrior, aren't they?"

_Bang, bang, bang!_

'_I'm sorry, Serah.'_

Blood pooled onto the cold floor so close to the lively night club.

'_I guess I'm still learning.'_

_XxXx_

_a/n; This is a pretty short chapter update (because the next will be lengthy)._

_I sort of abandoned this fic a long time ago, along with some others. But I kept it up because I was trying to think of a way to fix it and make it into something I enjoy writing, and that's what I'm doing. The next chapter will be a complete revamp. So no bad criticism please – or even if you want, just flicker over this for next time. In the next chapter I'm taking on a different writing style, and the story will develop, I just had to do this part like this so it wasn't a sudden change. And with regards to the events of this chapter, it gives me an opportunity._


End file.
